


Squeak

by ClikC



Series: Convergence of Fates [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Analingus, Anilingus, Ass Play, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Groping, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClikC/pseuds/ClikC
Summary: Amélie has a thing for Lena's bottom.





	Squeak

**Abandoned Overwatch warehouse, an industrial estate outside of Munich.**

The memories of their last encounter washed over her, sending a throb of hot tension between Widowmaker’s thighs.

The sight of Lena completely naked, face down on the floor with her bottom stuck up in the air, the creamy pale flesh of her wonderful backside marked with a series of red hand prints. How she had teased and teased her prey, until Lena had begged to be licked. Widowmaker had grinned wickedly, before slowly complying, running her tongue over Lena’s tight little hole.

“A-Amélie.” Lena squeaked.

“Yes chérie?” Amélie had replied, running her tongue in slow circles.

“That’s, m-my b-b-bottom.” Lena replied meekly.

“Mmmmm” Amélie moaned though her nose, picturing the scarlet blush on Lena’s face, and continuing to work her tongue against the tight little knot of muscle.

”Have you never been licked here?” Amélie enquired after a moment.

“N-no.” Lena answered sheepishly.

“Really?” Amélie puzzled “The way you _ate_ my ass last time, I was sure you must be experienced, so eager, so keen.” Amélie smirked and pressed her face deeper between Lena buttocks, shaming Lena always made her blush deepen. One arm slung around Lena’s hips, the other dragging her nails down her spine. Amélie pressing her tongue harder still, trying to ease the tip of her tongue into Lena’s bottom, causing Lena to gasp before breaking away.

“Do you want me to stop?” Amélie teased the now panting Lena, when she didn’t reply Amélie landed another smack into Lena’s right buttock, before groping and kneading the sore rosy flesh.

“Look at me” Amélie ordered, watching as Lena raised herself up enough to face her. She was indeed flushed beet red.

“Do you want me to stop?” Amélie asked again, raising a perfectly formed eyebrow. Lena slowly shook her head.

“You want me to continue?” Amélie pressed. This time Lena nodded the affirmative slowly, her face reddening further sill. Amélie slowly slid her hand across Lena buttock, before cupping her roughly between her legs, Lena grasped audibly, and Amélie could feel her slick and ready.

“Mmmmm,” Amélie moaned though her nose and smiled, slowly dragging the pads her fingers up, allowing the tip of her middle finger to slip between Lena’s folds, hot and wet. Further up she slid her fingers, until the pad of her middle finger, glistening with Lena’s arousal was pressed against Lena’s rear entrance. Amélie enjoyed all the small sounds Lena made, before she had started to rub her finger in an agonisingly slow circle arounds Lena’s puckered anus.

“Do you like it when I touch you like this?” Amélie enquired softly.

“Mhmm.” Lena muffled her squeak behind tightly sealed lips and nodded more eagerly than before.

“Where do you like me touching?” Amélie asked with an air of innocence.

“Where your t-touching me now.” Lena answered, turning her face away.

“Look at me.” Amélie ordered, Lena’s face snapped back to face her once more, she was red even to her ears. “Use your words properly.” Amélie added. “Where do you like me touching.” Amélie pressed the tip of her finger into Lena, the mixture of her saliva and Lena’s excitement allowing Amélie to ease into Lena’s tight little hole.

“M-my b-bum.” Lena moaned.

“Tell me again.” Amélie ordered, easing her finger deeper up to the first knuckle.

“I-I like it when you touch my bottom.” Lena admitted, her face scarlet.

“You like the feel of my finger in your tight little _arse_ Lena?” Amélie asked grinning wickedly, enjoying the use of the Brit’s own slang.

“Yes.” Lena nodded franticly as Amélie began to slowly slide the tip of her finger in and out of the tight little knot of muscle. Feeling Lena pucker and squeeze her finger as she did so.

“You’re a dirty girl! Aren’t you?” Amélie scolded.

“Yes” Lena sobbed, “I’m a dirty girl mistress.” Shame and desire hot in the sound of her voice.

It’d had been three months since that night. The memories had kept Amélie up late at night on more than one occasion and prompted a lot of sext messages between them. Lena said she really liked it, and even that she’d tried touching herself there since, which had set Amélie off. She had teased and scolded Lena for the admittance and received some very hot pictures of Lena for her effort.

Over the course of the following weeks Amélie had expanded upon her fantasies involving Lena’s lovely bottom, wondering via text message if Lena would perhaps allow her to use toys. Lena had sheepishly admitted that she had always wanted to try such things, but a mixture of shyness and her past girlfriends expecting her to always top had prevented her. But also, that she was nervous it might hurt. Amélie assured Lena that if it did hurt, she would stop instantly, but that if done correctly was very very pleasurable.

But evidently, Lena still had some misgivings, at least until Amélie had discussed how she had always enjoyed her experiences of Anal sex with her husband. Their messages threatened to drag up painful memories, but Lena did not press the subject of Amélie’s feelings further, for which she was grateful, and Amélie assumed was either down to tact. Or, that when Lena had asked for clarification on Amélie’s experience being either ‘giving or receiving’, she has answered ‘both’.

And so, the last month apart had dragged itself out, punctuated with increasingly hot and downright dirty messages exchanged between the two. Until at last, mission plans and timings allowed the pair to plan a rendezvous in a long abandoned overwatch storage facility in Munich, south Germany.

Widowmaker could feel herself growing slick and wet underneath her usual skin tight suit, not aided by the added pressure of the thing she wore for Lena. Hidden in the rafters, suspended upside down on the very top most level of building, she squeezed the buttstock of Widow’s kiss tighter into her shoulder and listened and waited.

Beams of moonlight shone through the high windows of the warehouse, the only source of light. Eventually, after an hour of waiting, Amélie heard the sound of quiet footsteps coming down the hall, stopping before doorway to the room Amélie occupied. Amélie watched as her lover, Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton slowly opened the door and slipped inside.

Tracer moved cautiously into the room, up a path clear of boxes in the middle of the room. Amélie descended from the rafters silently, slowly standing up so not to draw Lena’s attention. She watched as Tracer moved into a small clearing illuminated by a patch of moonlight, several more patches lay between them.

Amélie watched as Lena took in her surroundings, she spotted the bag and the makeshift blanket bed Amélie has set up earlier. Amélie watched as Lena’s eyes were drawn to the table, illuminated by the light streaming in through the window, and on which lay a length of chain fastened to one end.

“Amélie?” Lena called out softly.

On this Amélie started to walk towards her prey, holding Widow’s kiss loosely, aimed off to the side. Click, Click, Click. The sound of Amélie’s heel snapped Lena around, her pulse pistols raised.

“Oh, you are here.” Lena breathed a sigh of relief, holstering her weapons in her gauntlets. “Nearly frightened the life out of me.”

“Mmm,” Amélie laughed through her nose. “Chérie, as if the danger does not excite you.”

Lena took a step towards Amélie, as Amélie continued towards her. But Lena stopped dead as Amélie stepped into a pool of moonlight in front of her. Lena’s eyes traveling south, and Amélie came to a halt, placing Widow’s kiss onto a nearby pile of boxes. Lena audibly gulped and did not take her eyes of the Black rubber toy, fastened with thick leather straps over Amélie’s crotch.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Amélie ordered, placing her hands on her hips and watching Lena’s face turn red.

Lena slipped to her knees, unfastening her gauntlets and placed them on the floor next to her. Slowly, Lena got into position on all fours. She looked up, and her eyes caught the sight of the toy, before she looked up into Amélie’s face.

“Crawl.” Amélie ordered, and Lena obeyed. Slowly making her way towards her mistress on her hands and knees. When Lena had closed the gap reaching the patch of moonlight in which Amélie stood, she stopped and sat on her ankles, placing her hands in her lap. Her eyes were dead level with the toy, which was only a few inches from her face.

“Strip.” Amélie ordered once more, enjoying the sight of Lena being so obedient, it made dull ache between her thigh’s throb again.

Amélie watched as Lena undid the straps around her legs, slowly removing her chronal accelerator. Lena had explained previously, that providing the accelerator remained functional, and she stayed within the radius of its field, she would be okay to remove it. However, she was always more comfortable when the accelerator was within touching distance.

Soon Lena was removing her flight jacket, and placing it next to the accelerator, then her trainers, socks and vest. Amélie enjoyed the sight of Lena exposing herself in front of her. Her nipples stood erect. But from arousal or cold, Amélie didn’t know. Finally, Lena started to pull down her leggings, and seamless panties. Amélie licked her lips as she watched the waistband slowly slide over Lena’s bottom, before she slipped them over her knees and ankles, and placing them gently on the pile of the other clothes, before sitting back on her ankles with a shiver. Nervously eyeing the toy and looking at the ground.

“Suck.” Amélie commanded after a moment of silence past between the two.

Lena went to move her hands to grasp the Amélie’s toy.

“Ah-ha, no.” Amélie said, slapping Lena’s hands away. “Stand up.”

Lena did so. Amélie took one of her wrists and ordered her to turn around. Soon Lena felt the coldness of steel against her wrists and heard the sound of the clasps closing binding her wrists behind her back. Amélie ordered her to turn around to face her once more, and back onto her knees.

“No hands, just your mouth.” Amélie stated. “Start sucking.”

Lena shuffled forward. The toy was at eye level, and so Lena had to raise herself slightly off her ankles to bring her mouth level. She swallowed nervously. Amélie had returned to her previous pose, hands resting on her hips. Lena could smell the rubber odour of the toy as she brought her nose close to the tip. The toy was large, but not the biggest she’s ever seen. She gave the tip an experimental lick.

“Open your mouth.” Amélie ordered, and Lena complied. Taking the head of the toy into her mouth. The taste and smell of rubber filled her senses.

“Suck it.” Amélie ordered more firmly.

Lena sealed her lips around the toy and began to slowly move her mouth up and down over the head. The toy was small enough to accommodate in her mouth without it scraping against her teeth, but Lena knew her jaw would ache after a while. After a few moments, Lena hazarded a look upwards, making eye contact with her mistress. Amélie was obviously enjoying the sensation.

“Take it deeper.” Amélie said, as their eyes locked.

Lena did so, taking more of the toy into her mouth.

“That’s it, make it wet Lena.” Amélie cooed. “Do you know where I’m going to put this toy chérie?” She asked.

Lena went to answer by taking her mouth off the toy, but Amélie grabbed a fist full of her hair preventing her, the momentary pain made Lena loose balance a bit, and the toy slipped deeper into her mouth, touching the back of her throat and making her eye’s water.

“Did I say you could stop sucking?” Amélie asked. Painfully tilting Lena’s head to maintain eye contact. Lena stared helplessly up through the valley of Amélie’s breasts, her own big brown eyes locked on to Amélie’s golden irises.

“Well?” Amélie pressed, one hand returned to her hip, the other still threaded in Lena’s hair and guiding her mouth up and down the length of the toy. Lena’s face was reddening by the second.

“Mmh.” Lena shook her head and tried to say no.

“And do you know where I’m going to put this toy later?” Amélie asked again.

“Mn m-mh mmuhm.” Lena tried to say the words.

Amélie let out a low moan.

“Yes, I’m going to put my toy in your tight little ass, chérie.” Amélie said wickedly, enjoying the sensation and sight of Lena’s face flushing red with shame for degrading herself. “You want that don’t you?”

Lena moaned loudly, her mouth full of the toy.

“I’m going to fuck your tight little hole.” Amélie voice husky with desire.

Amélie stood there for five long agonising minutes, watching the action of the toy sliding in and out of Lena’s pale lips, guided by the fist full of her lover’s hair. All the while Amélie scolded and shammed Lena. watching her salivate over the toy, coating it black rubber surface with her saliva and making it shine. Lena was breathing heavily through her nose, her eyes locked to Amélie’s, not breaking eye contact.

“Such a dirty girl.” Amélie cooed.

The pressure of base of the toy rubbed against Amélie’s hardened clit through her suit. Amélie longed to increase the pressure, to push the toy home so she could grind her pelvis hard against the base but feared choking Lena. Thick ribbons of Lena’s saliva we’re dribbling off the toy and onto the floor at Lena’s knees.

“Up.” Amélie demanded, the toy finally slipping from Lena’s mouth, as she stumbled to her feet. Amélie guided her over to the edge of the nearby table. Amélie retrieved as small padlock and key from her thigh pouch and was soon unfastening Lena’s handcuffs from one of her wrists. The sound of the key, and Lena’s panting filled the room. Soon Amélie was rebinding Lena’s wrists in the handcuffs, but this time in front of her.

“Sit on the table.” Amélie ordered, keeping hold of the chain linking the two cuffs together. Lena complied, sitting her bottom on the table, before wiggling back.

“Lay back.” Amélie pressed, guiding Lena to lay faceup on the table. Amélie pulled Lena’s wrists over her head and had soon fastened the chain attached to the table to Lena’s handcuffs, her arms over her head. Lena lay there for a moment, her feet dangling off the short side of the table, her wrists bound together above her head. 

Amélie moved to down to her legs, and slipped and arm under both of Lena’s knees, before gripping her thighs and roughly pulling her down the table. Lena yelped with shock, her arms pulled tight against the restraints above her head, and her hips hanging off the edge of the table.

Amélie’s toy pointed towards Lena’s face, positioned between her thighs. Amélie enjoyed the momentary wave of pleasure from the increased pressure against her clit, the toy’s testies pressing against Lena’s sex. Before she stepped back to admire her handy work.

“Spread.” Amélie commanded, Lena obliged slowly, so not to lose her balance.

Amélie enjoyed the sight of Lena completely naked, bound helplessly to the table for her enjoyment, her legs spread wide revealing the magnitude of her arousal. Lena’s sex glistened, her labia slick with juices, the flushed red texture contrasting with the pale skin of her thighs.

“Look at you.” Amélie scolded once more. “I bet you hoped I would fuck you right here, didn’t you?”

Lena nodded “Yes mistress.”

“You pussy looks so ready.” Amélie observed, her tone quizzical. “Would you like to feel my toy inside your pussy Lena?” As Amélie spoke the words, she slowly made her way to the side of Lena. Running a hand slowly down Lena’s inner thigh and across her pelvis, careful to avoid touching Lena exactly where she wanted to be touched the most. Lena’s face flushed deeper, and she squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

“My toy is not for your pussy chérie.” Amélie scolded, smirking at the sight before her and dragging her finger tips over Lena’s taught stomach. 

“Did you clean yourself as I instructed?” Amélie asked her helpless captive.

“Yes mistress.” Lena nodded again, her eyes shut tight.”

“And you didn’t touch yourself?” Amélie’s question had a knowing tone. The momentary silence was all the confirmation she needed.

“N-no miss…”

“Liar.” Amélie barked husky. “That is why you were late isn’t it?” Amélie pressed. “Couldn’t keep your fingers out of your pussy, could you?”

“I’m sorry mistress.” Lena sobbed. “All your messages, and and”

“And what?” Amélie growled, causing Lena to whimper.

“Such a dirty girl.” Amélie whispered, groping and kneading one of Lena’s breasts.  “Look at me.” She ordered once more. “You know I’m going to punish you, don’t you?”

Lena nodded, and winced as Amélie pinched her nipple hard between her finger and thumb.

“You want that don’t you? Amélie hissed “It’s why you did it.”

Lena nodded sheepishly, as Amélie removed her hand and dipped it into her thigh pouch again. Lena watched as Amélie slowly withdrew her hand now holding a length of thin silver chain, with large silver fastenings attached at either end.

Lena gulped, as Amélie allowed the cold chain to slide across Lena’s abdomen. Slowly, Amélie opened one of the fastenings with her thumb, positioned it over the rosy nipple she had pinched moments before, and slowly allowed the clamp to close around Lena’s nipple. Lena winced and groaned at the pain.

“Quiet!” Amélie growled, Lena sealed her lips tightly, her eyes squeezed tight shut once again.

Amélie did the same to the other nipple, attaching the clamp, and enjoying Lena wince and struggle against her bonds. She made her way slowly back down the table towards Lena’s spread legs, not before giving the chain attaching the nipple clamps together a firm tug and making Lena squirm and cry out once more.

“turn over.” Amélie stated, assisting as with some difficulty Lena complied repositioning herself facedown on the table. Amélie knelt on her heels, taking a length of rope from the floor and one of Lena’s ankles, and binding it to the table leg. Amélie did the same with Lena’s other leg. Amélie stood up and admired the sight before her.

Lena was tightly bound, bent over face down the table. Her arms and wrists held taught above her head, the muscles and ligaments in her shoulders straining a little. Her Ankles bound to the table legs had the effect of lifting her hips off the table to the perfect height, the gentle curve of her spine leading down to her torso pressed against the surface of the table. Both of them were breathing more heavily than before, the sound of their breaths the only source in the room.

Amélie’s hand landed with a reverberating smack on the creamy pale flesh of Lena’s left buttock. The shock making her cry out, and Amélie roughly groped and kneaded the reddening flesh. Another blow, this time on Lena’s right buttock, Amélie letting out a lustful groan which mixed with Lena’s whimpers as she kneaded the pert flesh of Lena’s bum.

Amélie positioned herself behind Lena, her own lust building inside her. Her toy still glistened with Lena’s salvia, but she dipped into the thigh pouch once more, and produced a translucent bottle, it’s contents clear. Amélie, pumped the lid of the bottle, creating a large dollop of clear goo on her index finger. Placing the bottle on the table, Amélie smeared the lubricant gel into Lena’s tight little rosebud. Evidently the liquid was quite cold, as Lena squeaked and her buttocks clenching against the sensation.

“Mmmhmhmh.” Amélie laughed through her nose. Working her finger in a slow circle around Lena rear entrance. Twice more Amélie applied more of the lubricant, the second time she eased her finger into Lena, up to and past her first knuckle. The third time, she slipped her finger inside, over the second knuckle, making sure to work the Lube into Lena’s ass.

Amélie positioned herself behind Lena, gripping the base of her toy, and pressing the head between Lena’s cheeks. The tip of the head pressed up against, parting Lena’s buttocks.

“Be gentle.” Lena whimpered and tensed.

Amélie placed a hand between Lena’s shoulders, she was trembling.

“Lena, relax.” Amélie said, breaking character. “If you tense it will hurt.”

Lena whimpered again, and Amélie began to stroke her back, between her shoulder blades. After a moment, Lena visibly relaxed, and Amélie took her que. Pressing forward, pushing the toy against Lena’s rear entrance, feeling the pressure increase against her clit. Amélie continued to stroke Lena’s back, as the head of the toy slowly stretched Lena’s tight hole open.

Amélie admired the sight of Lena’s parted cheeks, her pink hole stretching open to accommodate the head of her toy, sliding slowly in until the head was inside Lena’s tight little ass, and Lena let out a groan.

“Bonne fille.” Amélie cooed in French. “Such a good girl.” Amélie gave Lena a moment to get used to the sensation.

“Does it hurt chérie?” Amélie enquired.

“A, a little?” Lena admitted.

“Do you want me to stop?” Amélie asked.

“No!” Lena’s voice was husky with lust.

“Mmmmmm”. Amélie moaned through her nose, sliding her hand down Lena’s back and gripping her hips with both hands.

Slowly She increased the pressure, and the toy slid with a slow smooth motion into Lena’s backside.

“OOOooo-oooooo!” Lena cried out, as the toy bottomed out inside her, Amélie’s pelvis pressed against’ Lena’s buttocks.

“Does it hurt?” Amélie asked again.

“No.” Lena replied meekly.

“Do you like it?” Amélie pressed, rolling her hips and grinding her clit against the base of the toy.

“Yes.” Lena admitted, her voice filled with desperate need.

Amélie slowly withdrew, the toy sliding slowly out until the rib of the head was just visible, and then Amélie sank slowly back into Lena’s tight little ass. Slowly she built a rhythm, pumping the toy in and out of Lena tight hole, causing Lena to Ooooo each time the toy bottomed out inside her. The change in pressure on her clit with each change of direction sent wave after wave of pleasure through Amélie. The sight of Lena’s ass full of her toy, how she ground her clit against the base as she bottomed out, rolling her hips filled Amélie senses.

For the past three months, she had fantasised about using Lena’s ass like this for her own gratification, her own pleasure. Each message getting more and more detailed, becoming more and more dirtier. Her fingers had worked more and more fanatically, as she pleasured herself in her bunk at night, at the idea of fucking Lena in her tight little ass with a strap on.

A knot of tight pressure had formed in her chest, as the rhythm of her thrusts increased. Amélie’s hand slipped from Lena’s hips, cupping her own breasts as she once again bottomed out inside Lena, grinding and rolling her hips against the toy. Her fingertips slipped under the fabric of her suit, finding her own hard erect nipples and rubbing them roughly with her fingertips, before pulling open her chest to expose her breasts to the cool night air. The sensation was bliss.

“You dirty girl.” Amélie growled, grabbing a handful of Lena’s windswept hair, and yanking her head back and twisting to make eye contact. “Do you like me using your bum hole?” Her other hand pawed and grouped at one of Lena’s breasts.

“Yes mistress.” Lena cried out. “Use me. I love the feel of you in my bum.” She sobbed.

Amélie kept thrusting the toy in and out of Lena’s backside.

“I’m a dirty girl.” Lena has begun to chant. “I’m a dirty girl.”

The sensations, the sound of Lena’s dirty talk, drove Amélie closer to her orgasm. Fuelled by the knowledge, that no matter how much Lena chanted that she was a dirty girl, Amélie knew it was her and her dirty mind. She was the dirty girl. The realization washed over her, sending wave of pleasure up her spine from her swollen clit, separated but the thin fabric of her suit from the base of the toy buried deep inside Lena.

She felt it peak, but it was not the full blown orgasm she craved, no needed. The suit, it separated her, she needed to feel Lena’s hot wet mouth against her. She growled angrily. Pulling a stiletto knife from her boot. She withdrew from Lena, causing Lena to moan, the toy leaving her open and exposed.

Amélie ducked down, slicing through the ropes binding Lena’s ankles to the table legs, before grabbing Lena by the hips. With a quick motion, she flipped Lena over onto her back, causing Lena to cry out in shock. Amélie crawled onto the table, straddling her helpless victim.

“Ow! Are you alright love?” Lena eyed the knife nervously.

Amélie threw the knife onto the ground, locking eyes with Lena. Her lust beyond words. She gripped a handful of Lena’s hair in her left hand, keeping her head pinned to the table as she frantically unfastened the straps holding the toy into position. Once free of it, she tossed it unceremoniously to the floor, and shuffled into position over Lena. The free hand finding the zip to the suit.

“Oh!” Lena gulped, as Amélie exposed herself in front of her, mere inches from her.

Amélie was dripping wet, the periwinkle blue skin of her crotch slick with sheen. Her labia pink and flushed with arousal. Lena had only a moment to take this in, as Amélie lowered herself onto Lena’s mouth.

Lena needed no encouragement, parting her lips and feeling Amélie hot sex press against her mouth. She ran her tongue between the folds, and a gush of warm juices filled her mouth with the salty sweet taste of Amélie. Amélie gripped a fistful of Lena’s hair with her second hand, angling Lena’s mouth so she could grind her clit against Lena’s tongue.

Amélie let a throaty moan loose from her mouth, and ground and rolled her hips against Lena’s willing mouth. Using her once more for her pleasure. This time, release came much quicker, Amélie tensing all over as her spine arched, face staring to the heavens. Lena took another que, working her tongue without respite against Amélie hardened little nub, continuing as the most feminine sob broke Amélie’s silence, not once, not twice, but three times, until Amélie could bear no more and wrenched herself from Lena’s mouth.

Amélie grabbed Lena under her arms, and hauled her up the table, sliding down over her chest and stomach, and between Lena’s Legs. She grabbed Lena’s hips, and raised them off the table, bringing her own mouth over Lena’s as yet untouched sex. Amélie’s golden eyes bored into Lena’s brown one, as she worked her tongue between Lena’s folds. The taste intoxicated her even more. Lena cried out, her hips spasming as Amélie fucked her with her tongue. Lena could not last long against the onslaught, a powerful orgasm ripped through her body leaving her trembling and convulsing.

Slowly Amélie lowered Lena back onto the table and began to work her way up to Lena’s face, peppering soft kisses over ever bit of her she could reach. Strong arms slid around Lena, as Amélie kissed her face and cooed to her in mumbled French Lena did not understand. releasing Lena’s wrists from the handcuffs.

“I was not too rough chérie?” Amélie asked after a while, her eyes searching Lena’s for the truth.

“No.” Lena stroked Amélie’s face with one hand, drawing her in for a deep kiss.

Amélie slowly eased the clamps from Lena’s nipples, and tossed the chain onto the floor. She delicately stroked Lena’s tender nipples.

“You are sure.” Amélie pressed.

“Shhh! Love.” Lena answered, pressing a finger to Amélie’s lips. “It was dead hot.” She added with a lopsided smirk.

Soon Amélie’s strong arms had lifted Lena from the table over to the makeshift bed. Lena helping strip Amélie out of the suit, before they both slid under the warm blankets. Amélie desperately trying to achieve as much skin contact with Lena as possible. They lay there for several hours, stroking each other’s back and faces, and talking. Enjoying the last few moments together before they would have to go their separate ways. The ritual of messages beginning again, until they could meet once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same Universe as my other 'Convergence of Fates' fics. this takes place before Amelie crashes out of Talon, and before 'Naughty and Nice'. I'll probably figure out the exact date at some later time.


End file.
